


Recidivist

by Kittychaelix



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Hybrid Im Changkyun, Conditioning, Dehumanization, Forced Fighting, Human Experimentation, Human Jooheon, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Hybrids dont have rights, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poverty, Puppy Hybrid Lee Minhyuk, Ragdoll Cat Hybrid Hyungwon, Sensory Deprivation, Slavery, Sort of? - Freeform, Violence, fox hybrid yoo kihyun, human hoseok - Freeform, human hyunwoo, humans are assholes, illegal fighting ring, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittychaelix/pseuds/Kittychaelix
Summary: Over a century ago scientists discovered the ability to mix human and animal DNA to create the world’s first human/animal hybrids, but this didn’t come without a price. Mistakes that are repeated continuously show that humankind is greedy and unjust.  Hybrids are treated less like humans and more like animals, by the very thing that brought them into this world.It will take humans and hybrids alike to change this reality, is it possible to rewrite the future and bring those responsible for the carnage to justice?Only time will tell.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Everyone/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Human intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my baby!  
> I've been planning this story for a bit and im really excited to share this with you!  
> Updates will hopefully be monthly but may be a little longer depending on life lmao.
> 
> Trigger warnings will be at the start of each chapter and i will update the tags as i progress. this story will have heavy topics and will be dark at times.  
> This story although hinted at times will not include any sex. yes humans and hybrids do have relationships together but that is not what this story will focus on. each hybrid will have a human that they bond with are "owned by" which is displayed in the tags but the hybrids all are affectionate with the humans. 
> 
> TW//  
> mentions of human experimentation, grotesque mention of deformed hybrids, war, death, dystopia, dehumanisation, mentions of sexual slavery, slavery, hybrid soliders, mentions of killing human embryos, slight mention of previous trauma, mentions of forced behaviours and conditioning, mentions of hybrid mutilation, mentions of forced drug consumption.
> 
> Please let me know if anything isn't tagged that i should tag. most of these tags are super minor but i just want to cover all bases.

_4 months before the revolution_

It was a normal day for cat hybrid Changkyun. He sits up at the end of the bed, stretching his back, with his tail and back legs up in the air, while he kneads the blanket in front of him. It’s a purple blanket with dumb black kitties on the front but Changkyun loves the stupid thing. It was the first ever gift Jooheon had given him on his arrival. He looks up at said male, sleeping soundly at the top of the bed, buried in thick blankets with soft black hair framing his face. Changkyun knows his human has been working hard, so he jumps off the bed and pads to the bathroom, his little feet silent on the tiled floor. He reverts back to his human form, going through his daily routine like clockwork, an old habit he just can’t shake. Brushing his teeth before he washes his face not after because that’s what he’s been told to do. _"Brush your hair back" "pin it up." "We’ll have to cut your hair soon cat."_ Orders run through his head like a record, it’s barely there anymore but some days the memories rear their ugly head and he had no choice but to obey its call, running through the motions his mind blank.

He goes to pin his hair up when a hand closes over his gently. Jooheon is behind him, murmuring in his ear with a soft voice and linking their fingers together. He knows when Changkyun gets like this, he’s patient letting his cat do what he needs and intervening where possible. Changkyun looks up at him with wide eyes, the pupil almost blocking out the beautiful gloss of the forest in his eyes and lets Jooheon take the clips from his hand. “It’s okay Changkyunnie, you don’t need to clip your hair back. Lets go get some breakfast hmm? Hyunwoo is cooking today”

….

In the adjacent room an excited puppy hybrid is pulling on his pants, almost tumbling over when his leg gets caught, he giggles to himself and slips his tail through the hole at the back, running his fingers through the fur a few times to help flatten the fuzziness. He jumps onto the bed and throws himself over the lump under the covers, receiving an aggravated hiss for his trouble.

“Go away min!” Hyungwon hisses “it’s too early”

“C’mon Hoseok will be sad if he misses his morning nuzzles from you. Hyunwoo’s even cooking and I convinced him to make pancakes. You like pancakes don’t you Wonnie? Kihyun even made some fish sauce to put on it.”

At the mention of fish sauce Hyungwon pokes his head out of the blanket. He has crusted sleep in his eyes and his hair is all frazzled, cheeks swollen and mouth upturned into a pout.

Minhyuk smiles triumphantly.

…..

Kihyun yawns and rolls over, his whiskers brushing against the pillow and making his cheeks twitch. He looks over to his human, surprised to see him still dead asleep and drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. Kihyun sighs, getting up and looking over him for a few seconds before he grins cheekily and uses both his hands to launch his top half onto Hyunwoo’s chest. The man splutters and opens his eyes, clearly thinking there was an intruder. His eyes are wild until he looks over and sees his hybrid, grinning up at him, his usually sharp almond eyes closed tight and a wide grin covering half of his face. His tail switches behind him, playfully swaying side to side and Hyunwoo can’t help but smile.

“Did you forget you were making breakfast for everyone?” Kihyun asks, his grin not even faltering once.

Hyunwoo’s smile drops. “ah shit.”

………

Hundreds of years prior, a team of scientists, under instruction from the government discovered a breakthrough in the scientific community, a way to help provide essential research in developmental biology, genetics, physiology and pathology to help mankind study how genes influence health and disease in order to cure human illnesses. The first scientists brought onto Project Sanctuary were in charge of a handful of human pluripotent stem cells that were injected into a mouse embryo that lacked a key gene for pancreas development. As a result of this the mice had a fully functional pancreas comprised entirely of human cells. This was the first mouse to have human body cells implanted into it. Scientist was astounded. This was a huge breakthrough in the medical world. Papers were published and increased funds were poured into the project helping to develop new drugs and practices that help with the eradication and development of diseases. Eventually pluripotent cells from animals were created and implanted into human embryos. The instructions were clear from the beginning.

These cells were to be developed and then destroyed before the embryos could come to term, thus stopping the process in its tracts. Humans are fragile creatures if not egotistic and driven. Compelled to continue making the same mistakes, again and again, refusing to look back at the past and learning from the history they create. Humans are greedy, top of the food chain and most are very intelligent. Anything below them is considered prey, weak with the ability to be exploited. The majority will continue to push boundaries, discover and create new realities. This is their greatest power and also their biggest downfall. Research went smoothly for a number of years. Policies were implemented to ensure safe practice and a board was created to oversee funds, progress and safety concerns. With good ultimately comes bad and despite all the measures put in place, things began to change.

It was year 2284, 6 years after the project had commenced that things began to become apparent, and the project was turned on its head. One of the researchers despite his secrecy was caught implanting one of these embryos in a human womb and bringing it to term, both the victim and the rest of the facility unaware of what was going on under their noses. This hybrid lasted a solid minute out of the womb, with deformed limbs and half a tail, stumps for ears and completely brain dead, It died shortly after, unable to breath with its lungs underdeveloped.

This was the first hybrid ever made.

This began an uproar in the community. The facility was shut down and all material related to project sanctuary was destroyed. Or so people thought. The president saw money in this project and with unjust between neighbouring countries becoming more apparent he developed a team of his most trusted advisers to create an underground research facility to create different hybrids for all sorts of purposes, the main one being soldiers with the power of wild animals to use in an upcoming war.

The first batch of hybrids made were deformed, sick and eventually died. These hybrids lasted a little longer then the first but didn’t age properly and the animal cells inside them reacted badly attacking the immune system and destroying the human cells much like an autoimmune disease in humans. These poor hybrids were destroyed and research went on as normal.

The second batch of hybrids grew normally, their bodies showed no signs of ill effect and they were even born with healthy animal counterparts such as tails and ears. But something was wrong. When the hybrids were old enough to be trained it was discovered that they were brain dead, unable to speak, learn or follow instructions. These hybrids were essentially their animal counterparts with no human brain capacity. These were considered failures and destroyed.

The next batch over a year later were fairly successful. Researchers has begun to realise that depending on the animal they were paired with would depend on how smart the hybrid became. They were raised in the facility and showed great promise. The president was pleased. If all went well, he would be safe from the impending attack on his country. Humans are smart but they easily underestimate things they believe to be dumber than they are.

Hybrids changed, becoming smart and cunning, using the best of both of their DNA to learn and adapt. Using the ability of their animal counterpart they were able to communicate with each other without the scientists catching wind. After the successful project more and more underground labs were created and a production line of hybrids were steadily rolled out. They were increasing in number, not as much as humans but gaining enough of them to be considered dangerous if the humans became aware of their plans. One night one of the scientists made a grave mistake of leaving the keys in an unlocked drawer, the hybrids had discovered a special ability, something that the scientists didn’t not ever realise could be possible.

In one of the far cages, blocked by the light a small boy who had been paired with the genes of a mouse was able to shift into his animal, leaving an empty cell and a small mouse pulling the set of keys out of a draw. Hybrids had become underestimated and over years of experiments and dehumanisation build a nasty distrust of humans. This fuelled along with their animal DNA building up with no outlet and being locked up in small cages created the perfect storm for an escape. The humans were unprepared and quite frankly shocked and scared at the turn of events.

The hybrids began to take over. The first facility long abandoned, the stench of death unable to be washed from its walls and the hybrids set free on the world. The president now had a problem. Hybrids infiltrated the city and began to attack the humans. They saw nothing but contempt for the people who had locked them up for years, killed their friends, humans and animals alike slaughtered for their sick sense of justice. Thus the war between humans and hybrids began. This war, dubbed sunset forest was a two year period of civil unrest where humans and hybrids alive were slaughtered while the president watched on, uncaring as his cities inhabitants ripped each other apart. The humans eventually gained the upper hand, capturing most hybrids and locking them up in temporary holding cells while they would work out what to do. Hybrids that resisted were killed on the spot, without mercy.

Most willing surrendered, tired of fighting and seeing each other ripped apart cruelly, the most common site, hybrids having their tails, fur and ears cut off while they were still alive and presented like a trophy by the humans who had hunted them. After that most of the hybrids were exterminated and the remaining are put under lock and key in an harsh environment. The president rolled out a government made vaccine with the ability to control the remaining hybrids, also stopping their ability to transform into the animal they were developed from.

Marketed as hybrids that were “safe for the public” these remaining hybrids are given out to the high-class citizens for whatever purposes they saw fit. Hybrids are microchipped, put into a system and regularly injected with the vaccine to render them docile and placid, essentially locking up their animal side. Some people had tried to find justice for these poor hybrids, but anyone that refused to assimilate to the new policy was killed.

Life went on as normal once people adjusted, but the hybrids longed for a better life, a free life.


	2. Painful memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun doesn’t know what is real or what is fake now, he only knows how to fight, because if doesn’t win he dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to post a chapter early because i got excited! sorry but this story is gonna get worse before it gets better!
> 
> Comments keep me writing because im a little self conscious of my writing. if you have the time let me know what you think! 
> 
> TW//  
> sensory deprivation, non consensual drug use, graphic depiction of violence, manipulation, fighting, injuries, vague mentions of suicide, verbal abuse,  
> please let me know if something isn't tagged

Kihyun doesn’t remember much of his family. He remembers dinner on the floor in their one room house and sometimes in winter if his father had earned enough coupons, they would have some steaming hot rice to share. Kihyun remembers his mother the most. A soft-spoken fox hybrid with light fur and a beautiful fluffy tail. She used to read to him every night, rocking him to sleep when he was just a pup. She mainly spent her time around the house, doing odd jobs to provide a small amount of income, Kihyun would sit and watch her work, his little tail swishing behind him in interest.

When he was old enough, she taught him how to read and write just how his father had taught her. She often got frustrated with herself but always hid it with a gentle smile and a kiss to his forehead, redirecting him to play with his few toys. He had a ball made of a peach pit and string wrapped around it. He liked to bat it around with his nose and sometimes his mother would play with him too! He never saw her get angry, she was always smiling but late at night when she thought Kihyun was asleep, she would weep quietly. His father was kind too, a human that had lost a lot of his life when it came out that he can fallen in love with a hybrid. They were forced to move cities and even then Kihyun’s mother rarely left the house, afraid of the persecution they might receive because of her.

The city in which they live in divided into three systematical levels related to class. The lowest part of the city is where the working-class people reside, most of them poor, an area that is forced to give over 50% of their earnings and products they produce to heavily protected capital. In the poorer districts most families lived in one room buildings that were crumbling and patched up with whatever material can be scrounged around them but the people here have less rules to follow. They could live their lives in relative safety if they stayed out of trouble with the catchers and tax collectors.

Each district is known for the things they produce, and the areas that most prone to enemy attacks. The black-market trade runs deep and most citizens were involved in some way. Most were desperate families trying to feed their kids and gather necessities for the freezing cold winters. The darker side involved the selling of homeless and unregistered hybrids alike, for whatever purpose the human saw fit, common practices were organ harvesting, slaves and prostitution. Some of the rarer hybrids were given as gifts to the middle class in exchange for large sums of money. To the right buyer specific hybrids could be the difference between a better life and a life of poverty

In the lowest level of the city most of the rules were different. People who had hybrids were required to register them in the system to be provided with papers and they were to pay for yearly vaccinations. Most citizens were too poor to afford this so when catchers came by any hybrids that weren’t collared, were either killed or taken to be ‘rehomed’ Kihyun’s parents were poor and unable to afford papers, making Kihyun especially vulnerable. He spends most of his childhood inside with his mother and some afternoons if he was lucky his mother would allow him to play with the neighbourhood hybrids for a little while. His life was sheltered and somewhat boring but his mother and father loved him unconditionally and most days he was able to have one meal, more luxury then a lot of the hybrids in the area were given.

Kihyun can remember the day his life was taken from him like it had happened yesterday. Someone had seen Kihyun will his mother and alerted the catchers. They had stormed the place clad in riot gear, forcing them into the centre of the room. His mother had pushed him through their legs and screamed for him to run, his father protecting her, both of them hacked up in front of him, their blood splattering the walls of his home, Kihyun was 13.

He really did try to run but his little legs didn’t get him far. The catchers were biggest faster and stronger than him. Kihyun was always a little small for his age and they took advantage of this. He remembers being pinned to the wall. A metal chocker wrapped around his throat and pulled tight cutting of his circulation. He also remembers a needle forced into his arm that made him drowsy eventually causing him to lose consciousness.

This is where Kihyun’s memory gets foggy. He barely remembers being taken to his new home. He doesn’t remember how he gets there or why he’s forced into a corner, injected with a syringe of blue iridescent liquid that burns when pushed through his veins and makes his limbs shake and his pulse quicken, his heart slamming against his rib cage as the serum is spread through his body. He’s thrashes around when they hold him down by the shoulders, his stomach pressed into the floor. They yank his tail and pull on his ears to subdue him and Kihyun squeals pitifully, the searing pain ripping through his limbs and all the way down to the top of his tail.

Hybrids tails and ears are extremely sensitive, so most humans used similar methods to control them. A heavy metal collar is clasped around his neck and he’s thrown headfirst into a small metal cage. He throws himself at the bars until his shoulder aches and his head is pounding. It’s only then that he noticed the poor stitched incision on his forearm. Escape was simply futile.

Kihyun remember that those early days were when he would still fight, still had the childish belief that good people existed and one day he might be saved. He resists the guards orders every day and continuously they would show up, undeterred by his fighting, a gleam of excitement in their eyes. They pin him down and inject the same liquid awful liquid into his arm. The guards eventually stopped coming and Kihyun thinks that maybe they had just simply left or worse yet forgotten about him. He hadn’t eaten in days and the water tray he was given was nearly empty. Soon he would die, locked in this cage until someone found his rotting body.

When Kihyun wakes up one morning the dim light in the warehouse is off and there is a cover surrounding his cage. Hours bleed into days and Kihyun starts to believe time is a fake construct. He wonders if he’s dead, if this is just a nightmare. He manages to adjust to the darkness somewhat slightly but the cover over his cage stops him from seeing anything besides the metal surrounding him. He paces up and down for hours, he’s not sure. Just up and down with nothing else to occupy his time. His vision fades in and out and eventually he becomes too exhausted from lack of food and water to stay upright any longer.

He shifts to his fox form and curls up tight, wrapping his tail around his body to help sooth him. When the lights are turned back on some time after, Kihyun’s head aches and he scrambles to put his paws over his eyes. The guard runs a baton over the metal bars and Kihyun curls tighter, the sound ringing in his ears, rattling his very core and his head spins like a child in an amusement.

“Hey foxy! You ready to give up yet?” the guard taunts. The clunking sound of the baton on the metal bars making him flinch. “Ready to lie down like the bitch you are! You hybrids are nothing but filth, a disgusting creation. Good for nothing but fightin’, servin’ and fuckin’. The quicker you get that in your dumb little brain the quicker we can get this show started. No? Im sure another few days in here you’ll be singing a different tune.”

The guard laugh is teasing him, grating him down while spitting violet threats at him. His abuse is white noise. It’s the first sound and human contact he’s had in forever and Kihyun is frantic for them to stay, to do anything, even if that means hurting him, as long as they didn’t leave here again. He would be _good_ , do anything they asked of him, he just wanted to get out. He howls and cries, scratching at the bars when the footsteps get further away. The door slams shut and Kihyun collapses, a despairingly loud cry echoing through the room. The thick feeling of hopelessness floating in the air, choking him.

Kihyun is left in darkness yet again.

Kihyun’s body is sluggish as he tries to lift his head, the room spins and he can barely focus on anything, he tries to think of anything to keep himself sane, he pictures his family, the trees and the dirt under his claws when he used to play around with the other kids. Eventually he fades into a restless sleep, filled with darkness and loud noises. He unsure when he really wakes, tries to get up but he stumbles falling against the bars of the tiny cage. He attempts to think of something, anything but realises he can’t even count to 30. The light turns back on and even though the brightness hadn’t changed its burns at Kihyun’s eyes. He squeezes them shut and takes a shaky breath, collapsing on the floor of the cage, zero fight left in his small worn body. Two guards attach a metal chain to his collar and drag him out behind them. He stumbles a few times his legs weak, trying to get on his feet and keep up with their fast pace.

The guards don’t even look at him, yanking at the chain and forcing him to keep up. The light outside is blinding, all sorts of smells and feelings assault his senses all at one and Kihyun pulls desperately at the chain, trying whatever he can do to get away, his body has a mind of his own and he runs around in a circle, terrified and scared. The wind is knocked out of him when a boot connects with his side and he topples over.

The cruel voice of the guard who had visited him, buzzes in his ears. “You will fight, every time I tell you or I’ll lock you away in that room again until you will be begging for me to kill you”

That’s the last time Kihyun ever fights the humans again.

Kihyun isn’t sure when things really begin to change. He’s forced every night to fight his own kind, for the sick entertainment of the humans who come to watch animals rip each other apart, like they weren’t really humans at all. Kihyun didn’t ask to be born part fox, he didn’t have a say in anything in his life, that was just the way it was. He reminds himself every night that he has to win the fights. Because if he wins, he gets fed, gets to stay in one of the outside cages. Nothing else matter to Kihyun now except winning, survival.

The fighting continues day in and day out, but something changes. Kihyun doesn’t remember if he was always this angry before, so consumed by blood lust that he begins to take pleasure out of dead hybrids at his feet. He’s strong and nobody will hurt him again.

Kihyun earns a reputation as a vicious and crafty and wins every fight he’s placed in. His animalistic temperament becomes apparent when he gets in the ring. He’s cunning and clever. Able to work out weakness of his opportunities and because of his small statue he was often underestimated.

The screams and roaring of the crowd is merely white noise when he steps into the ring, his fur is matted with blood and grime, tail bent from an break that never healed. He snarls at the panther hybrid in front of him, asserting his dominance even though he was a lot smaller. It was suicide to show weakness to any hybrid in this ring especially hybrids mixed with wild animals.

The announcer speaks loudly into a crackly mic to be heard over the chatter of the crowd. Kihyun has learned to ignore the introduction, they never said anything important anyway. He just has one job, fight and win. “I have a special show for you tonight. On one side we have our clever little fox hybrid that has never lost a round, he’s vicious and a real fighting power despite his size. On the other side we have our most prized panther hybrid, This hybrid has been with us for years and is a real veteran of the ring. Will tonight be the first night our fox is defeated or will he rise up and defeat the champion. Place your bets folks.”

Money is passed around and beer runs down the side of the ring from rowdy patrons. The hybrids don’t drop their gaze of each other, oblivious to anything going on around them. Both are being held back by chain connected to their metal collars. The panther is massive, with sleek black fur and large paws. If Kihyun could feel anything else other than burning anger he probably would be scared. The hybrid is double Kihyun’s size and his gaze is predatory, intent on ripping the fox hybrid apart where he stands. 

The exact moment of when his chain is removed, he’s not sure of but when the crowd surges, the fight begins. The panther is strong, bigger and much quicker than he is but he’s dumb, rushing in and relying on strength alone. Kihyun had dealt with many hybrids like this before and easily darts underneath him when he pounces, using his sharp teeth to nip his back leg. The panther howls and skids just before he hits the side of the ring, turning around and bearing his razor-sharp fangs.

The crowd screams in excitement

“Get em!”

“Rip the fox apart!

“Fight you fility hybrids!”

Kihyun growls right back, his tail raised and flickering in warning and uses the strength in his back legs to run and pounce, landing on the panthers back. The hybrid is furious and jumps on his back legs, paws flailing in the air as he tries to throw the fox off of him. Kihyun digs his claws in and bites, hard enough to rip a chunk of skin and fur off, jumping off and landing gracefully on his feet a few meters behind, he’s able to turn around and swipe, bitting the sensitive part of the panther’s tail before the hybrid can recover.

They circle each other for a few seconds and Kihyun avoids being cornered, practically dancing on his toes, just watching, waiting for an opening to attack. The panther is much smarter then Kihyun gives him credit for, the black hybrid was a predator of the wild after all. Kihyun has to win, there is no other option, and tonight that is his mistake.

The panther attacks when Kihyun is momentarily distracted and Kihyun is lucky to escape with just a tuff of fur being pulled out. At the prospect of getting closer the panther moves faster, turning his head and grabbing Kihyun’s hind leg between his jaws. Kihyun screams in anguish when the Hybrid bites down, the bones in his leg crushing like a warm knife cutting through butter.

He pulls and pulls trying to get away but the panther bites down harder and blood flows freely from his leg as the flesh is torn from the bone. Kihyun turns and does whatever he can to loosen its hold. He squeaks and yowls, paws crawling at any part of the panther he can reach until the bigger animal releases his leg. It’s all part of the ploy and when kihyun goes to limp away the Hybrid runs, slamming the small fox straight into the ground and bringing his claws down, slicing and cutting into his back.

The panther tears and bites, Kihyun struggling under him, desperately trying to stop the onslaught. The hybrid above him growls menacingly, biting into his neck and dragging him across the dirt. Kihyun twitches underneath him, paws dragging uselessly across the dirt as the crowd hoots and hollers. Kihyun stops struggling, letting the hybrid bite into his flesh and throw him against the wall. He stills, steadily losing blood and the light fading in his peripheral, he hopes they will just leave him to die.

The air reeks of blood and alcohol, and Kihyun feels nauseous from the smell. The panther is pulled away from him, stabbed with a stick the humans use that contains some sort of energy to zap them. Its roaring and trying to bite at the guards. Kihyun notices the look in the hybrids eyes before he closes his own and he thinks he understands.

_If we don’t fight we die._

Strangely enough Kihyun is numb to the pain of his life-threatening wounds steadily flowing blood. His back is ripped to pieces, thick gouges in the skin. All the bones in his hind right leg are shattered.

Kihyun’s silent prayers are not answered, and he slides in and out of consciousness as they drag him out of the ring and around the back of the warehouse. The guards are yelling and everything is too much. Kihyun returns to his human form, moaning as his wounds collect dirt and stones from the dirty ground. With his last bit of strength, he digs his heels and nails into the dirt and flattens his ears against his hair, blocking out everything around him.

“Please. Please. Please. Just kill me, _kill me please.”_ Kihyun whispers, his body going limp and at the edge of consciousness.

Kihyun feels the cool metal of an knife on his throat, and he closes his eyes. Ready to finally be free. The guard moves his arm above his head and all he sees is darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come onto Twitter and scream to me! im happy for feedback and criticism and also am happy to make new friends!  
> @kittychaelix


End file.
